


Moonlight Shadow

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: Masquerade balls were Noctis' favourite, allowing him a chance to not be the prince of Lucis for one night, and to act like the normal citizen he wished he could be. One night, however, he meets a stranger and becomes immediately entranced. Of course, life is never as simple as he wishes it could be, and having feelings for a random stranger could never be allowed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in an AU where almost everything is the same apart from a few things: 
> 
> \- Gladiolus isn't Noctis' shield.  
> \- The Empire isn't terrible and trying to ruin everything.  
> \- Noctis can live somewhat peacefully for once like he deserves. 
> 
> Title is a reference to the Mike Oldfield song of the same name. It has nothing to do with the fic itself but I liked the sound of it for a title lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Balls in Insomnia were, more often than not, an extravagant affair designed to allow the upper class to show off their wealth to the royal family. Set in grand and towering mansions that were bustling with all sorts of aristocrats wishing to flaunt their money, the balls were the type of fun that Noctis detested going to. Unfortunately, for whatever weird political reason (he never bothered learning about it, that was for his father, King Regis, to bother about, not the prince), Noctis always had to attend them.

"Your presence will comfort the family holding this event," his father would tell him as he fixed his suit, making sure his son look as perfect as a prince should be. 

Of course, being a man of such high status, Noctis could not stay hidden in the shadows and let his father handle all the affairs of communing with people who tried to act like they had the king's best wishes in mind, when in fact all they wanted was a chance to show off, to act like they were bigger and more important than they actually were. More often than not, people would try to engage him in conversation, getting only minimal and forced answers in response. They seemed oblivious to Noctis' disinterest, some even being so bold as to ask him to dance. And, despite every urge to walk away, to say no, Noctis was forced to dance with random strangers, to mingle in crowds of people he otherwise did not care about. 

It didn't help when both men and women would try and court him, to gain his affections by speaking about their vast wealth as if Noctis was some commoner who found being rich a luxury. He knew these people didn't want him for himself, they only wanted his status and his money. He'd simply zone out, letting his mind wander and act like he was listening. If they never bothered to know about him beyond his status, why should he bother himself? 

Despite Noctis detesting these types of events with his very being, there was one event that took place every three months that Noctis enjoyed. It was a masquerade ball held in various mansions not too far from the castle Noctis lived in, and unlike former events, everyone from Insomnia was invited. This event wasn't simply about wealth and power, it was about disguise and anonymity, things Noctis, in his life as successor of the Lucian throne, cherished greatly. At this masquerade ball, nobody knew Noctis was the prince of Insomnia. He was just a random stranger in a mask, out enjoying himself with the other citizens. It gave him the chance to forget about his duties for one day, and to finally enjoy himself like a nineteen year old should.

However, nobody could prepare him for one upcoming encounter that would change Noctis' rather simple life.

 

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Ignis asked for the fifth time that evening as he drove Noctis to the mansion that would be holding the masquerade ball. 

"I'm positive, Ignis. I like going to these events, you know that," Noctis replied, fiddling with the mask on his lap. 

"Yes, but someone could still notice that you are the prince," Ignis told him, glancing at him from the side of his eye. 

"Relax, the entire point of this ball is that no one questions who you're supposed to be." 

Ignis let out a heavy sigh, pushing his glasses back up his nose, a habit he had whenever he worried about something. He didn't seem fully convinced, yet decided not to push it, which Noctis was thankful for.

It was the first masquerade ball of the year and Noctis had decided to try and be as extravagant as possible without drawing too much attention to himself. He wore a simple black waistcoat, embroidered with a fine golden pattern and a rather long, high collared cape, tied with a golden chain. Atop his slicked back hair sat a top hat, just in case someone were to notice him straight away. It was his mask, though, that was the most important piece of his outfit. Made from the finest material in Insomnia, it covered the top half of his face, leaving his nostrils and lips free. It was adorned with various gems and inlays, creating a pattern similar to the one on his waistcoat, its golden colour ready to draw the eyes of many civilians that night. 

When Noctis felt the car slow down, he looked out of his window towards the looming mansion where this ball would take place. The doors were wide open, guests in a multitude of colourful and bizarre outfits coming and going. Marble stairs leading to the front doors of the mansion seemed so polished that they shone in the light. Multiple bouncers stood at various points up the stairs, expressionless as their hands were held behind their backs. Servers stood around, passing drinks to those that had their invites accepted. In Noctis' eyes, it was simply magical. 

"Make sure you have your phone on at all times. I don't want anything to happen and find I can't contact you," Ignis instructed him as he placed the mask over his face. 

"I've got it Ignis, I'll send you a text when I want to be picked up," Noctis replied, hand on the handle of the car door. 

"Try not to get too drunk off the wine. I know you can't handle your alcohol."

Noctis simply chuckled, giving Ignis a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Besides, pretty sure Prompto said he'd be here later on. He'll try and make sure I don't over drink." 

Before Ignis could tell him to be careful once again, Noctis got out of the car and closed the door, waving it off as Ignis gave up and drove off. When the car had left, he retrieved his invitation from his jacket pocket, passing it to the nearest bouncer. Only they were allowed to know his true identity, and they'd sworn to keep every patron's identity a secret. 

Glancing down at the piece of paper, the bouncer gave a knowing smile. "I hope you enjoy the night, sir." 

Noctis thanked the bouncer, taking a complimentary flute of champagne, sipping on it casually as he made his way in. He followed the crowd of people, unable to help but glance at the various outfits that were being wore. Some were more intricate than others, and yet each one fit in with the scenery. It was as if something from a fairytale had come to life right before the young prince's eyes, and he smiled behind his mask. 

The ballroom itself was probably what made up most of the mansion's size, a prodigious room lit by many chandeliers, and filled with many people. At the far end, opposite the doors Noctis had entered from, sat a stage where a small orchestra were playing famous classical pieces as the guests poured in. Tables hugged either side of the room, filled with an array of various pieces of food. Drinks were, once again, being served around, this time with a variety of different beverages to suit the tastes of the various patrons. What made this room most impressive, however, was the large domed ceiling, allowing a clear view of the moon and night sky of Insomnia. 

He couldn't help but continue to stare at the moon as he started wandering through the crowds, finding the sight magical (and this was from someone who had magic running through his veins, who had witnessed many a feat performed by the wonders of the Kings Arms). He was so engrossed in his thoughts, however, that he failed to notice someone in his path until he bumped into them. He just about managed to stop his drink spilling everywhere, before looking up at the person he'd bumped into to offer an apology. 

Unfortunately, the apology died on his tongue as soon as he laid eyes on the guest. 

The man was tall, definitely over six feet, and easily towered over Noctis. The suit he wore, a deep blue in colour, seemed to frame his body almost perfectly, and what a body it seemed to be. His shoulders and chest were broad, so much so that he could cover Noctis and protect him if the man happened to be a fighter (though why that particular thought came into Noctis' mind he was not sure). Of course his face was covered by a mask, one that covered most of his face yet kept his lips free, though his was shaped like a small bird's beak. He noticed the end of what seemed to be a long scar peeking out from the bottom of the mask, as well as a dusting of facial hair. His observations were soon cut short by the man clicking his fingers in front of his mask, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey, you okay?" the man asked, his voice deep and slightly scratchy sounding, but pleasant nonetheless. 

"I-I'm fine, just…." Noctis trailed off, gesturing to the domed ceiling, hoping that would somehow get his words across. 

_What the hell is up with me all of a sudden?_

The man's gaze followed his gesture and he chuckled softly. "Pretty sight, ain't it?" 

"Yeah, it's the first mansion I've been in with a ceiling like this," Noctis replied, averting his gaze from the stranger's. 

"You make that sound like you've been to every party held in Insomnia," came the stranger's response. 

Noctis swallowed past the lump in his throat and chuckled, trying to hide his sudden nerves. He couldn't give away his status now, that would ruin the entire night. "I go to a few of them each year. Something to do, you know?" 

"I guess that's true. By the way, name's G." 

Noctis looked up, tilting his head slightly in confusion. This was different to other encounters, as guests rarely gave their names. He'd speak to someone for a few moments, get to know them a little, and then never see them again. It was weird to give out fake names when you didn't plan on meeting up again. 

"Name's Caleb," Noctis responded, noticing the way G's lips quirked into a smile. 

"Nice name. You got yourself a partner to dance with?" G asked, placing a hand on the small of his back lightly, leading him towards the tables so they wouldn't be standing in the way of anyone. 

Ignoring the way the simple gesture sent jolts through his body, Noctis deigned to reply truthfully. "Not really, nobody seems all that interested to dance with me at these events." 

"Well, that's sorta the point of these events isn't it? But that's surprising anyway, what with a figure like yours," G commented, grabbing a small cake like treat and popping it into his mouth. 

Noctis felt his cheeks burn at the subtle flirt, and usually he would show disinterest, however something about this encounter felt different. G obviously didn't know about his wealth, nor his status. He was flirting because he was attracted to him. 

"And don't tell me you haven't got anyone to dance with either. I bet everyone's trying to get a dance in with someone like you, a tall and broad stranger at a masquerade ball," Noctis responded. 

G laughed and finished eating, flashing Noctis a smile that sent his heart racing. "They might have, but I usually turn them down if they don't capture my eye you know." He pointed to his eye as he leant forward, and Noctis swore he saw a wink beneath the mask. 

"You trying to tell me that I happened to capture your eye?" 

"Well how could you not? You bumped into me, it's hard to not notice a man like yourself when he's walking straight into your arms," G told him, chuckling some more. 

Noctis' arms folded across his chest after he placed his drink down next to him and he smirked playfully. "Are you always this flirty with total strangers?" 

"They begin to stop being strangers once you've flirted with them a bit." 

Noctis' heart thumped at that statement, and he had to take a sip of his drink to quench his dry throat. It'd been a long time since he'd last flirted properly, yet something about this seemed almost natural to him. 

A somewhat awkward silence settled over the two of them as they watched the crowd, Noctis trying his hardest to find a way to answer G's response. He felt out of touch with the finer sides of flirting, so used to brushing people away because they wanted him for his status as prince. G, however, was interested in him as a person. Of course it was more a physical attraction than anything, but it was something that Noctis hadn't experience for a long time. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when one of G's hands rested on his shoulder. He pulled away as soon as Noctis looked up, and Noctis lamented the fact he couldn't read his expression behind the mask. 

"You okay there? You looked pretty uncomfortable about the whole flirting thing." 

_Am I that easy to read?_

"I'm fine," Noctis responded. "I just…." 

"Not used to it are you?" G asked, lips tugging into a teasing yet gentle smile. 

"Got it in one." 

"If you want me to lay off, just say the word." 

For the first time, Noctis actually didn't want the flirting to stop. He liked G, found his flirting to be fun, yet due to inexperience he was simply messing everything up. 

"No, I like the flirting, but I… Do you want to dance?" Noctis asked suddenly.

G cocked his head to the side, and Noctis figured he was looking confused beneath the mask. The taller man leant in, wrapping an arm around Noctis' shoulders and smirking in delight. "I'd like nothing more." 

Noctis managed to smile despite the way his heart fluttered at the contact, a small part of him wanting to lean into the contact, to feel G's body against his own. It was such an absurd thought out of the blue that he froze up a little, an action that G seemed to notice.  
"You sure everything's alright?" G asked, a concerned tone to his voice. Noctis couldn't help but feel bad for making the man worry. 

"Yeah it's fine! I'm not a very good dancer, that's all," Noctis lied. 

G laughed, taking Noctis by the hand, his skin rough and calloused yet not unpleasant to the touch. Noctis had to stop those thoughts from wandering too far, else he'd be making more of a fool of himself in front of his random stranger. 

He let G lead him closer to the stage, where the majority of the dancing was taking place, before they managed to find a clear enough space to dance in. They were on time as the song that had been playing ended, and soon a rather regal sounding waltz song came on. 

"Been a while since I last danced, so I'm a little rusty," G told him as he helped Noctis get into position. One of G's hands rested against Noctis' waist and Noctis had to swallow past the lump in his throat at the contact, looking up at G's masked face as his free hand settled on G's shoulder, the other hand locking with G's own. 

"Shall I just follow your lead?" Noctis asked, uncertainty in his voice. 

"Just don't look down at your feet, the rest should come naturally," G replied, before he began moving. 

The dance itself was simple yet elegant, not really a proper waltz when Noctis thought about it. However, it matched the tempo of the song, and best of all dancing with G felt right. He didn't have to think about where he was placing his feet, all he had to do was follow G's lead, and focus entirely on him. His eyes never once left G's face, drinking in as much detail as he could gleam from what little was being shown to him. 

His observations were suddenly cut off as G decided to dip him, making him gasp in surprise, glad that G had a good hold on him. The smirk from G made his heart thump quickly, heat rushing straight to his cheeks as he was straightened up and the dance resumed again. 

"Next time, warn me!" Noctis snapped, though deep down he wasn't annoyed, more flustered. 

"You saying there will be a next time?" G asked teasingly, causing Noctis' heart to do backflips. 

"I dunno, I might enjoy dancing with you," Noctis replied, feigning indifference and a confidence he didn't actually feel at that moment. 

When G didn't respond, he almost feared he'd been too forward, that G didn't want to flirt that far with him. His worries didn't get long to fester though as he was abruptly pulled close to G, their chests pressing flushed together. The song they were dancing to ended on a soft melody, but Noctis could hardly pay attention to that as he stared up at G, mouth open slightly in shock. He was about to comment, to question what G was doing, when he felt G's lips close to his ear, breath tickling his sensitive skin. 

"Well, thank god that I enjoy dancing with you too." 

Noctis felt his mouth go dry at the confession and was glad that, at that moment, G loosened his grip and allowed him to back away otherwise he felt he would have done something stupid.

"Want to get some fresh air? It's getting stuffy in here," G asked, and Noctis could only nod stupidly, allowing himself to be led to a set of double doors near the stage that led to the garden. 

The garden was just like any mansion's garden in Noctis' eyes, complete with the mandatory maze and fountain depicting one of Lucis' gods. G, however, seemed pretty taken back by this monument, whistling to himself as he wandered over to the fountain. 

"These places just keep getting more impressive," G commented, perching on the side of the fountain before dipping his finger into the water. 

"It's nothing special," Noctis replied, unable to help that comment slip from his mouth. 

He gathered, from the small silence settling over them, that G was giving him some sort of judgemental look beneath the mask. 

"Lighten up will ya, Caleb? Not everyone's rich enough to go to these fancy do's all year round," G replied, laughing softly. 

Noctis tried not to gasp in surprise at that response and instead decided to see if G could gather if he was more than just some rich kid. 

"What gave that away?" he asked, sitting down next to G. 

"With those clothes? I've seen similar suits like that advertised and believe me, only a rich person could afford that."

"You're pretty perceptive, I'll give you that," Noctis replied, staring up at the night sky. 

"You think so?" G asked before smiling and wrapping an arm around Noctis' shoulder, tugging him close against his side. Noctis' breath caught in his throat at the action, feeling G's body heat radiate against his and wishing he could curl up even closer to him. 

_How does one stranger manage to make me feel this way?_

"See that up there?" G asked, pointing up to the night sky. 

Craning his neck up to look, he noticed a small yet bright constellation amidst the cluttered stars that dotted the sky, shaped almost like a horned person if he looked hard enough. Despite his studies having covered the major constellations, Noctis hadn't really remembered any of them, but he could admire them when they were visible. 

"So, G, what constellation is that?" Noctis asked, forcing himself to not lean closer against G.

"That's the Infernian, named after Ifrit himself. I'm sure you know the story of how he betrayed mankind and all that," G told him, looking down at Noctis with a soft smile. 

Noctis looked back up and was about to glance away again, not wanting to make a fool of himself somehow, yet this close he could see the light auburn colour of G's eyes, noticing the way the lighting made them shine in such a way that he could almost get lost in G's gaze. His mind and heart were screaming and clashing with one another as he felt himself lean closer, the more logical part of him saying that this was going too fast, that he'd only just met G. However, his heart was already caving in, desperate to feel what G's lips were like, to finalise this strange yet exciting encounter, one he'd probably never have again. 

Unfortunately, neither fate nor luck seemed to be on Noctis' side as, just when their lips were about to meet, G's phone began ringing loudly. Noctis pulled away quickly, putting some distance between them as G cursed and fished around for his phone, standing up as soon as he answered it. 

"Hey what's up?" G asked, placing a hand on his hip as he listened to whoever was on the other side. "Now, of all times? Damn it, I'll be on my way as soon as possible." 

When G hung up, he looked mildly annoyed before the look melted into one of apology. Noctis tried not to show his disappointment at the fact their kiss was cut before it could even begin, yet he obviously didn't do a good job of it. 

"I'm sorry, I've got urgent business. I hope maybe we can meet again," G said, holding out a hand for Noctis to shake. 

With a saddened smile, Noctis shook G's hand, wishing he could stay for a little longer. The night was still young, as Ignis would say, and he felt compelled to get to know G some more. 

"Maybe we'll meet again someday?" Noctis asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt. 

"I'd like that." 

It was G's last response before he rushed off, leaving Noctis alone to think about the encounter that had happened.

 

The night went on without much trouble for Noctis, who was soon joined by Prompto as originally planned. Try as he might, however, he couldn't forget about his encounter with G, causing him to act less like himself than normal on nights like these. Prompto seemed to realise this a few hours after he'd arrived, and gave Noctis the chance to go back home. 

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Noctis asked, not wanting to leave his best friend by himself. 

"I'll be fine! I can chat up some cute people and not have to worry about you looking miserable," Prompto teased him, elbowing him in the side playfully. 

Noctis chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head. "Sorry, it's been a wild night you know?" 

"You better promise to tell me what happened alright?" 

"One day you'll find out." 

 

It didn't take long for Ignis to pick him up and drive him back to his apartment in a calm silence that Noctis accepted greatly. The night had drained him and when he got back home all he could do was just about shrug off his clothing and mask before falling fast first into bed, going to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

In his dream he was walking down a dark corridor, lanterns lining the walls but not lit. The only source of light was by the moon shining through the various windows, yet Noctis seemed to know exactly where he was going. This place didn't look like any he'd visited before, so he had no idea why he knew where to go. After some wandering, it didn't take him long to stop in front of a door, opening it up slowly. He was greeted to the sight of masked stranger sitting on a bed opposite the door, reading a leather bound novel, the room empty and bare apart from that one bit of furniture. The stranger looked up when he heard Noctis enter and smiled softly, placing his book down next to him.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." 

Even in his dreams, the deep and rough voice belonging to the man he'd met that night at the ball sent him shuddering. Back then he was Caleb, a mysterious man who loved anonymity, but in this dream G knew who he truly was. 

He smiled back and wandered over, climbing onto G's lap, stroking his hair gently. He wished he knew what this man's face truly looked like, feeling weird as he looked down at G's mask. Those thoughts didn't get long to fester as G pulled him down for a loving kiss, large hands settling on Noctis' waist making him shudder again. 

"What is it you want, Noctis?" G asked when he broke away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. 

Hearing his name fall from G's lips sent his heart racing, want beginning to course through his body at the thought of what this man sounded like in the throes of passion. 

"You," Noctis replied, gasping as G picked him up effortlessly before placing him on the bed, climbing over him straight after. 

"Glad we want the same thing," G chuckled before kissing him again.

Noctis melted into his touch, letting his hands run down his back as he deepened the kiss. His fingers hooked underneath his suit, playing with it teasingly before he let his hands roam upwards, stroking well defined muscles that quivered underneath his touch. He arched upwards, desperately wanting to feel G pressed against his body, to feel his solid weight as he got lost in pleasure. 

"Patience, your highness, I'll make sure to help you feel good in time," G whispered into his ear before biting down gently. Noctis whimpered at the feeling, arousal beginning to spread through his body, pooling at his groin. 

G's lips pressed against his once again as he pressed down further, aligning their crotches together before grinding down. Noctis moaned into the kiss, using his hands to keep G's hips down, arching up against him once again. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm, grinding against one another slowly, their kisses deep and passionate. The heat began to build up more inside him, threatening to engulf his body, making him crave so much more. It was then that G started to grind down harder, faster, making Noctis moan loudly. He knew he was close already, his cock beginning to leak with pre-come, the heat burning inside- 

Noctis awoke with a start in a hot sweat, panting heavily in the quiet of his bedroom. With a groan he turned to look at the time on his phone, realising he was painfully hard. 

_8:45. Ignis has left for work already then…_

A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes again, trying to will his hard on away with random thoughts, which proved utterly fruitless as, not even a few seconds later, his mind started to linger on the dream, on the sound of G's voice, the feel of his lips and body. His cock twitched and he whimpered quietly, realising that his arousal was not going to flag anytime soon. At least he was alone, he didn't want to think about what he'd do if Ignis were in and happened to hear him. 

Reluctantly, his hands pushed down his trousers and underwear, making him wince as his cock was freed. His eyes closed and his hand wrapped around his length gently, yet the touch was still enough to make his hips jerk upwards into the heat of his palm. He finally gave in, stroking himself properly, allowing his mind to wander as he jerked his cock, his free hand clutching at the sheets painfully hard. Soft moans escaped his mouth as he thought of G's hands jerking him, his body pressed up against his back, soft words of encouragement being whispered into Noctis' ears. 

"G, please," he whispered, his hand going faster, collecting the beads of come leaking from his slit before spreading it down his length. 

" _It's okay Noctis, I've got you,_ " the voice of G in his mind said softly. 

The heat became unbearable as he finally came, crying out for G louder than he intended, soaking his trousers in come. He continued jerking himself off through the waves of arousal crashing over him, milking as much as he could before he slumped down, boneless and exhausted. 

It didn't take long for the last bits of arousal to ebb away and become replaced with shame for his acts. He didn't even know G properly, would probably never even see him again, and yet he'd jerked off to hyper realistic thoughts of the man fucking him. 

With a groan, he pushed himself out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom for a shower to wash away the evidence of what he'd done.

_Something is seriously fucked up with me._


End file.
